To love, is to trust, eternally
by ginguy
Summary: Accidental love is the purest and most innocent love. A love that wasn't meant to happen and somehow, Cupid's arrows decide to choose them, a cold noble & a pure-hearted girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehh haha. Decided to make this because the other day and for the last week, I've been contemplating on how Byakuya and Hisana could have met. **

**I thought this a little far-fetched but hey, my imagination ran wild. The ending's kinda...ehh X) Will be continuing :')**

* * *

_The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides. - Audrey Hepburn_

It was that one evening when he decided to head out from the very home that raised him – a rare feat – to satisfy his boredom. Seldom does the Kuchiki get bored since there is usually a lot to do if and when he finished his work – His calligraphy club, watching the cherry blossoms from the tree that he and his parents nurtured in their backyard as a child, and focusing on the next merchandise he should put Ambassador Seaweed in – yet for once, he wanted to do none of those.

He adjusted his white garb and glanced behind him in wonder before heading out the door, the sound of the clock arm ticking on his wall.

The Rukongai was for him, small. Not that surprising as the young man never really spent his time outside the hard cemented walls that housed him his whole life. Perhaps he could blend in? His eyes remained forward yet he could tell the aura he was giving others – side glances, moving out of their way and of course, the obvious whispers. Then again, blending in, was not easy at all.

Why get himself in this situation? He didn't belong in the Rukongai, let alone, fitting with these people. As he walked farther from home, he realized the immense state of poverty as society moved remoter from the Seireitei, a disappointing discovery. The day hasn't even fully ended and he was already annoyed at the destitution of this place, the guilt swelling over him as he noticed the close observance by most civilians. If it wasn't that, it was definitely the narrow streets that were occupied by little children playing ball, the restricted roads made him shudder.

His feet stopped at a small river just below a field of grass. His eyes darted at the small figure in front of him watching intently at the smooth flow of the slow river currents, passing small boulders and carrying tiny leaves with them. Her tattered brown clothes that held her comfortably weren't enough to keep her warm from the cool breeze that began to howl as the night grew. She kept her knees to her chin, her arms wrapped around them and smiled to herself.

She never noticed him even when she rose to dust off her already ragged one piece to pick up her small brown sack. She exhaled deeply before coughing and in the spur of the moment, fell to the ground.

* * *

She awoke to see herself on a comfortable bed; the gleaming light from the outside glared a little inside that woke her. It was only minutes later when she realized the restful night she had - the warm protection of a comforter and the snug feeling of the pillows around her- and slowly rose herself to gaze naively at the large and bare room. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and blinked them slowly to look at a young woman enter and set down breakfast in front of her.

"Are you feeling better, miss?" her cheery voice made Hisana smile and nod.

"Thank you, but where am I?"

"At the Kuchiki manor-" her eyes blinked again in curiosity.

"Kuchiki manor?"

"The master found you in the Rukongai district fainted, you needed medical attention so he brought you here-"clearly, Hisana had no recollection of her collapse, and as hard as she tried to remember, her mind couldn't grasp the previous night.

"Here's breakfast, you should eat," her face flushed at the thought of her in a manor. It was enough she brought embarrassment to herself in the state that she was in, but her stay in this manor made her stomach churn despite the friendly and welcoming helpers.

"T-thank you," Hisana's nervous thanks and flushed face must have alarmed the helper, since she quickly bowed to her and made her leave for the door.

"The master will be happy to see you as well," she gave Hisana one last smile before closing the door silently.

* * *

It seems for many people, it would be exciting. After all, being tended in a manor the size of God knows how many Rukongai districts is…well, lucky and absolutely fortunate. Most would enjoy the servings and comfort, the luxury of large gardens and saunas (for you can bet if the Kuchiki had his own mini forest in his house, not to mention a training ground, he MUST have a couple of saunas). Yet the tiny girl who barely reached 5'0 was scared, nervous and ashamed. Ashamed that someone of her status ended up hospitalized in a place like this.

_"I'm being pitied," _she thought, and then again, it was no surprise.

She was led outside to the garden as she always loved nature. Her breathing deep as she held her chest a little, clenching the silk robe she wore (after being told by a helper to wear it as an order by the master). She cleared her throat and hadn't noticed him sit beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" he positioned himself to sit properly, his eyes darting at the blue bird on his bridge. She slowly turned her head and scanned at his face, never giving his eyes a chance to look at her.

"Y-yes…Thank you…But you didn't need to go through all this…" her eyes stared down at the wooden balcony, too embarrassed to even glance.

"You can't go back out there. Not in your current state. You will stay here." His sharp, cold words widened her eyes. She gulped slowly and looked to her right, her attempt in covering the redness of her face upon hearing his decision.

"N-no, it's fine…I'm feeling much better, anyways-"

"You will stay here, until you are fully recovered." She sighed and again, looked down, beaten.

Was there ever a point in trying to challenge the Kuchiki noble? Nope. So she obeyed and nodded her head, running her hands over the fabric of her sleeves.

"T-thank you…" her whisper reached his ears as he nodded.

"Next time, don't stay out that late in the cold."

He turned his head to gaze at her large purple eyes, full of love, warmth and acceptance as she blushed at the sight of him. Eyes full of emotion and compassion, eyes that never judge, that never condemn, because no one deserves to be treated that way. His cold gray eyes softened in sympathy and worry as she smiled embarrassingly.

"Y-yes,"

He rose and offered his hand to her, her small hand reaching for it…


	2. Surveillance

**Author's note:**

**Eh, I decided to make a 2nd chapter for this story. Haha, I don't know how I'll continue this story since I'm fresh out of ideas D: If anyone does have any ideas, please message me! I'm always open to ideas (since I'm not a creative person) x)**

**I thought writing this made Byakuya a little out of his character? So I'm a bit disappointed. But I made this chapter a little longer than my usual habit of writing less than 1000 words.**

**-Eh, enjoy anyways, and thanks for reading 3**

* * *

_"Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down"_ _- Bananna _

"The girl's cute" they watched the two figures outside the window from the living room walking across the garden slowly.

"Mm, he found her when he was walking in the Rukongai districts…I don't know why he just decided to,"

"And he just found her? It's so unlike him,"

"Apparently she fainted and he brought her home from the cold. She's been here since, recovering."

"Well…I think that's charming and very gallant of him. It's about time that _rock_ found a girl." The lady laughed as she coolly lifted her cup to her lips, smirking before sipping her tea silently. That grin on her face never left, chuckling to herself and rested her elbow on the top of the sofa, swinging her arm from side to side. She carefully watched her foot draw shapes in the air, and slyly grinned.

"Commoner?" the man in front of her nodded his head, adjusting his sitting position, his view at his cup sitting on the table as steam rose from its interior.

"Her name is Hisana, from the 78th district."

"And is she promising?" his eyes fixed at her, his old slate gray eyes examining her youthful ones, the sober guise that these men always held always did make her laugh. He sighed satisfactorily, an indication that pleased her – for the old man, despite his easy going personality, still had the expectations of a noble – though his age doubled as he furrowed his brows, wrinkling his forehead.

"I'm just worried about Byakuya and how he's handling all this. You know he's not very experienced with ladies…You can take a look for yourself,"

Yoruichi raised her brow, mimicking his crossed arms and leaned herself back on the sofa, smirking again, "don't mind if I do, Ginrei."

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful…" she held out her hand under the flowers as he plucked some to give to her.

She smiled at him and giggled softly as they walked over the bridge, her head turning down to the koi. He stood beside her, looking at the fish with her, his eyes regularly glancing at hers. Her smile always lightened him, fluttering his heart.

His eyes relaxed as he shifted closer to her, pointing his finger at a koi fish swimming under the bridge.

"That one's been growing bigger each day."

"I noticed. His size is a lot bigger than the others,"

He spotted a few pebbles lying on the stone by the end of the bridge and grabbed them, the small rocks fitting in his hand.

"Do you know how to skip pebbles?" handing her a few, she watched him flick his wrist as he threw the pebble towards the pond, smiling as the rock skipped a few times before dropping to the ground.

She grinned and attempted, scrunching her face when the pebble drowned instantly in the waters.

"Here," she felt her small hands caught by his large ones as he stood behind her and held her hands in front of her. He moved her fingers to hold the rock correctly and bent low to whisper in her ear.

"You flick your wrist gently,"

Narrowing her eyes, her hand moved with his as they tossed the stone at the puddle and the skips of the rock made her smile proudly.

"I don't think I can do it properly on my own though," she watched him pick one up beside her hand and flicked his wrist again, his chest pressed to her back as she leaned back to position herself in an attempt to try again. Her elbow reached out from the side and held her hand near her chin, holding the stone. Furrowing her brows, she shifted her body to her left and extended her arm out as she made a grunt sound.

"Very good," he smiled as the stone skipped twice and she clapped her hands softly.

"Byakuya-bo's growing up," she rested her arm on the stone wall as she watched them with his grandfather. She twiddled her fingers as she crossed her arms, enjoying the sight of the couple.

"The girl's not that bad either. A little small for him, but not bad. Really pretty, Ginrei."

It had been one of the first few times Byakuya felt tranquility in the midst of a hectic time, spending time with Hisana was a way to unwound and ease from the stresses of his work and duties as a captain and noble. Although he hadn't noticed it, she was already – by the time they were spending every night walking together – fully recovered, walking fine, healthier from when she first slept in the manor. He enjoyed spending time with her, because she was an outlet to tranquility, a longing and a craving he constantly thought of at work, and an opening and unlocking of foreign feelings and emotions to him.

They continued to stride together through the garden, a fresh small smile on his face as he watched her. Watched the way she talked, the way she made small hand gestures, the way her right hand would form a fist and cover her mouth when she laughed, the way her eyes glisten when she talked, the way her cheeks would redden when she became timid or embarrassed over something, even when it was the littlest of things. Oh yes, what he loved most was that she had so much soul for a small, timid girl.

He held out his hand to reach for hers as she stared down at the puddle that stopped her from passing through. She gulped and lifted up her robe to keep it dry from the waters. Stretching out to hold his, she jumped and exhaled as her foot stepped on dry grass, his hand gripping hers while the other supported her back, away from the puddle, pulling her close to him.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

She snickered, clapping her hands to herself.

"He's a grown man now, Ginrei."

"Mm, what are you going to do now, Yoruichi?"

"Probably head back home, Byakuya-bo's doing well, that girl's going to take good care of him." She gently slapped the old man on his shoulder and patted.

The former head nodded in agreement, because truthfully, even he liked Hisana, despite her commoner status. He, like everyone else, admired her soft-spoken personality, her charm and her goodness.

"Keep me updated, Ginrei?"

"Of course."


End file.
